Meghan Trainor Wiki Policy
Welcome to the Meghan Trainor ''Wikia! Before editing, it is highly recommended that you read the wiki's rules. It is also recommended that you follow the http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use. If you do not obey the rules, you will receive an infraction or a block. If you break the rules multiple times it will ultimately result in an infinite block. The following lists show the admins and moderators on this wiki. We may add new rules later on in your wiki experience, so check these rules from time to time. Admins * John1902 * Rocket Pizza Chat Moderators Currently none. Other Moderators Rocket Pizza Rules Spamming Spamming is not allowed on this wiki. Spam links and nonsensical words are not welcome on both the chat and the wiki. Users may get irritated by it. Explicit Content While mild innuendos and jokes are allowed, explicit and erotic content is definitely not allowed on the wikia. This is a wiki based on a famous singer. Conversations, videos, and picture of sexual content publicly on the wiki and chat are forbidden, but you are free to have the conversation when private messaging as long as the user you are messaging allows it and is age to the content. Harassment Nobody wants to be harassed on the wiki. Starting fights, drama, and unnecessary backlash will get ''all of the users involved a block. Private messaging harassment is also not allowed on chat. The harassed user must always give the admin proof of what happened (i.e. screenshots, which is to be preferably emailed) before any serious action is taken. Profanity Many users might not appreciate colorful language on this site which is, once again, based on a famous singer. Any kind of swearing is prohibited on the wiki. Swearing is allowed on private messaging, but only if it's acceptable to the user you are private messaging to. Despite this, we still advise you not to use any foul language at all in the public. Copying Content Copying content from other wikis and sites without giving any credit counts as plagiarism. It is completely stupid, uncreative, and lazy. This will ultimately result with a block. We want to fill this wiki with originally written and credited content. Conversation Topics in Chat, Discussions, and Message Walls Discussing religion, sexuality, race, politics, etc. must not go deranged on chat, discussion boards, and message walls. You are allowed to agree or disagree, but when the conversation gets out of hand, a moderator and admin must be there to stop it. All users who are involved with the discussion will get banned if they continue after getting a infraction. Sockpuppets Do not make sock puppet account(s) to get around a ban or to vandalize the wiki. This counts as cat fishing, and when the admins find out about it you will be banned infinitely. Private Information Asking users for their address, full name, and password is naturally forbidden on the wiki. It is very important that you respect people's privacy. Backseat Moderating Backseat moderating (also known as minimodding) is when a regular user acts like an administrator or moderator without having the rights to do so. If you ever feel the intention to backseat, then we understand that your actions are good. We appreciate you trying to help, but when it comes down to it, it's best to have the admins and moderators handle it. Intruding Wall Messages Getting involved in other users' messages on their wall without permission is not allowed on this wiki. English Only The Meghan Trainor Wiki has users that speak primarily English. Repeatedly Asking for Rights Asking admins and bureaucrats constantly for rights will affect your chance becoming an admin. You must be qualified and complete any task(s) to become an admin, moderator, or even bureaucrat. Advertisement You are allowed to advertise your wiki, especially if you want to affiliate, but constantly asking when nobody is interested or forcing someone to join your wiki, website, or any kind of event is not allowed. Images and Editing When uploading your images, please make sure they pertain to Meghan Trainor and the content of this wiki. Unacceptable Image Uploading Uploading images that contain profanity, jump scares, sexual content, personal information, or anything else disturbing will result in the removal of the image and the user will be blocked. Vandalism Removing content and images from the wiki isn't allowed. You will be blocked infinitely for this, as vandalism is mostly seen as trolling. Grammar Coherent grammar is absolutely necessary on the wiki. Ban Time Spans Chat moderators and admins have the rights to ban, kick, and give out infractions on people who misbehave in chat, on message walls, and on discussion boards. There is a list of how long you will be banned if you break these rules. Spamming * Once - 2 weeks * Twice - 1 month * Final Warning - Infinite Explicit Content * Once - 1 month * Twice - 6 months * Final Warning - Infinite or 1 year Harassment and Advertisement * Once - 2 weeks * Twice - 2 months * Final Warning - Infinite or 1 year Profanity * Once - 5 days * Twice - 2 weeks * Final Warning - Infinite or 6 months Copying Content Infinite. Conversation Topics * Once - 2 weeks * Twice - 3 months * Final Warning - Infinite Sockpuppets Infinite. Private Information * Once - 2 months * Final Warning - Infinite Unacceptable Image Uploading * Once - 1 week * Twice - 6 months * Final Warning - Infinite Intruding Wall Messages * Once - 1 week * Twice - 3 weeks * Final Warning - Infinite or 1 year Vandalism Infinite. From the Zootopia Roleplay Wiki: http://zootopia-roleplay.wikia.com.